The present invention relates to a High Definition (HD) Base T technology.
Nowadays, users or customers have to use various kinds of cables so as to use a variety of household appliances (e.g., a television (TV), a computer (PC), an audio device, etc.) for use in home or offices.
Presently, a transfer rate of a general high definition (HD) transmission cable technology has been restricted, and the transfer capacity thereof has also been restricted. Accordingly, the above-mentioned conventional HD transmission cable technology has a disadvantage in that it is unable to process the amount of the rapidly increasing content at high speed. In addition, it is impossible for conventional HD transmission technology to transmit uncompressed video. Thus, although video devices are spaced apart from each other by a distance of several meters, it is difficult to interconnect such video devices, and it is also difficult to provide HD multimedia content to the entirety of a home and/or office.
In addition, existing household appliances include an HD TV cable, an audio cable, a video cable, an Internet LAN line, and a power line separately from one another, such that the entire line arrangement becomes complicated and the beauty of the entire layout is deteriorated.
A representative one from among various cables is a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable. The HDMI cable uses an uncompressed transmission scheme, such that it is not necessary for the HDMI cable to include a decoder or decoding software (S/W) for decompression of compressed video. In addition, the HDMI technology can transmit a video signal, an audio signal and/or a control signal through one cable using a specific format in which the video, audio, and control signals are integrated into one digital interface, such that the existing complicated audio/video (A/V) device line arrangement is simplified.
However, the HDMI technology can provide only a unidirectional service from a multimedia source device to a display device, and maximum cable length is no more than about 15 meters. In addition, it is difficult for the HDMI technology to effectively support an environment supported by a plurality of multimedia sources. For example, the HDMI technology is unable to support a Universal Serial Bus (USB) and a daisy chain scheme such as networking or serial connection, such that usage of the HDMI technology is restricted.